eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelinus
Summary Caelinus is pronounced kye-el-in-us, but she generally goes by Cae (kye) or Cael (kye-el). She is a nineteen year old girl living in Idaho and has an INFJ personality, though she identifies closely with several other personality types as well, and belongs to Slytherin with Gryffindor closely following. Currently a co-administrator on Eleventh Hour, she has been a member since August of 2014. More information about her can be seen on her profile page. Caelinus is one hundred percent the cutest thing to walk this earth, and is also the most perfect. Her smiles make kittens happen. Characters * Sorrelfire, a ThunderClan warrior. * Patchpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. * Sycamorekit, a ThunderClan kit. * Stonestar, the RiverClan leader. * Featherpaw, a RiverClan apprentice. * Greykit, a RiverClan kit. * Sedgeleaf, the ShadowClan medicine cat. * Brindleheart, a ShadowClan warrior. * Smokepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. * Firekit, a ShadowClan kit. * Spottedclaw, a WindClan warrior. * Redtail, a WindClan warrior. * Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice. * Creamkit, a WindClan kit. * Asuna, a loner. * Aurora, a kittypet. * Foxfire, a StarClan warrior. About Caelinus I feel weird writing in third person, so I guess I'll switch to first person here. So hi, I'm Caelinus, and I'm extremely snarky; generally, the meaner I am to you, the more I like you. I love dubstep with a passion, though I do listen to some 'normal people music' sometimes; those bands include The Script, Goo Goo Dolls, Blink-182, Boyce Avenue, Mayday Parade, and a few others. Art has always been a passion of mine; from writing to singing to dancing like a fool, I love to express myself through it. Art is life, life is art, and everything is interconnected. If I'm having a bad day, I can get in my car, turn on my music, and as soon as I feel the bass kick (I have dual twelve inch subwoofers and an amplifier) I feel a bit better. I am also very interested in the way the body works, and have been ever since I took anatomy and physiology as a high school junior. My dream school is Stanford, and I am taking the SAT and ACT again to try to get better scores and attract their attention. Hopefully it will work! I put a lot of love and effort into everything that I do, and though it always feels nice to have this be recognised, I'm not good at taking compliments. I try to be humble but I'm naturally a bit self defeating and have low self esteem, so whenever I do something that I am genuinely proud of, I like for people to know about it because I did this. I'm proud of this. ''And that's a rare thing for me. I do have a few bad habits, and those include smoking and occasionally drinking. Though I have been vaping more than smoking, and I am working on cutting down my intake, I still do crave cigarettes sometimes especially when I'm having a bad day. I do plan on quitting, though, when I am ready. As for drinking, I don't do so frequently, but I also enjoy writing while drunk (even though you can't even notice, based on what I've heard) and I do it because it helps with my anxiety. I'm a little broken sometimes; I struggle with severe GAD (generalised anxiety disorder), depression, and the aftereffects of an eating disorder. I do recognise that I live in the real world, though, and that not everybody is going to be sensitive, so I don't really expect anyone to treat me differently than they would anyone else; obviously, I want people to be respectful of the fact that I do have these disorders, and I would appreciate it if they refrained from making comments to deliberately upset me, but I'm not going to stop you from being yourself if making stupid jokes is your thing. Just don't attack me because of these, please, it's just common courtesy not to. <3 My characters each have a piece of me that I hold dear, and that's part of what gives them life. Sorrelfire is essentially me in cat form, between her anxiety and INFJ personality. Stonestar is seen in the way that I can take things too seriously, and that even when I do recognise something as a joke I don't generally laugh at it or find it very amusing; sometimes I will laugh until I can't breathe over the dumbest things, but other days I'll see things that evoke that same reaction in most people and I won't even smile. That doesn't mean that I don't appreciate humour, though. Featherpaw is how I can get along with everyone while still not always feeling like I belong. Greykit is my need to be constantly moving, constantly doing something; even if I'm watching TV I have to be doing something with my hands. Sedgeleaf can be seen in just about everything, as well, with me being extremely altruistic and hoping to find the good in everyone while also searching for my purpose by helping other people. Smokepaw reflects my past as a nihilist and my constant questioning of the point of life. Firekit is my abstract thinking and enthusiasm about theory, plus my withdrawn nature and constant second guessing myself. Heatherpaw is my love for life, awkward thought process, where I'm constantly interrupting myself and berating myself for thinking this or thinking that, as well as feeling bad for having feelings for others. Asuna is my fierceness, my affection, and my relentless, loving protection of others; were I more of an extrovert, I would be very similar to her. I got out of a relationship shortly before I joined EH, and the site has been something very beneficial for me moving on and getting on with my life. I have had some less than fantastic experiences in my dating life, but well, shit happens. Oh, and I swear a lot, but I try to keep that to a minimum on the site because I've gotta be ''somewhat appropriate, right? As Stephen King once said, "Dancing is life." Art is life. Life is art. And we are here to sing our hearts out. ♥ Descriptions "Also known as Michelle Caelobus Obama, Pumpkin Cae, and CAE PLS. She is super precious and basically has the best characters, especially my son Sedgeleaf. She's basically a C-box hobo and lives there 24/7 but no one minds because she's extremely funny and a delight to talk to and plot with and stop being so great Caelinus. Her writing talent is hella amazing, and she's more than happy to stop and help others improve their posts and writing skills. Constantly fluctuates between best/worstmod2k15." ~bran A few years ago, I asked a few friends to describe me in less than ten words. This is what I got. "what else could a friend ever need?" "The most beautiful person that I have ever met." "Mysterious and distant" "Aw gurl you are so nice and cute" ~I don't even remember who said this but it made me laugh "Someone who always listens and understands, no matter the issue." "Someone that I can actually hang out with." "Ten words are not enough to describe you!" "You are beautiful, smart, intelligent and amazing. Deal with it." "anything a friend ever wanted" __FORCETOC__ Category:Members Category:Staff